As noted in the 2007 edition of U.S. Pet Ownership & Demographics, there are currently more than 72 million pet dogs in the United States, and nearly 82 million pet cats. As of 2006, the same publication estimated that nearly half of pet owners considered their pets to be family members.
Pet owners often attempt to provide bedding for their pets, typically comprising some sort of upholstered cushion, either as a stand-alone pet bed, or as a bed to be placed within a crate or basket structure.
Pets, such as domesticated dogs or cats, are often hesitant to accept a new pet bed, often because they desire to be as close as possible to their human companions, or to other pets. Pets often prefer to jump up on familiar furniture and beds, rather than accept a new pet bed, which does not have an imprint of their owner or of other animals within their family. This anxiety for the intended pet is worsened when the pet is coaxed away from prior accommodations, and is forced to accept their new pet bed.
Currently available pet beds typically comprise an outer fabric cover, and an inner mattress, such as comprising a cloth liner having stuffing, or a foam rubber cushion. The stuffing within the inner mattress may comprise a wide variety of natural or synthetic material, such as but not limited to cotton, cedar shavings, or foam rubber.
Such pet beds are typically sold as complete assemblies, often at a low price through big box stores or discount pet supply stores. Companies that manufacture such pet beds may typically manufacture and market a variety of sizes, e.g. for cats and/or small medium, and large dogs. As well, such companies may provide a variety of bed shapes, such as for square, rectangular and/or circular beds, and may even provide bed shapes that emulate human furniture, e.g. such as including bolstered backs or sides to look like an armchair or a couch.
Pet owners are often required to remove the outer cover for washing, particularly when the dog bed becomes extremely soiled and/or smells bad.
While some stuffing that is provided within currently available pet beds may be somewhat cleanable, owners are often reluctant to even attempt to completely disassemble the bed and remove the stuffing or pad for cleaning, such as due to the unpleasantness of such a task, and the knowledge that an entire pet bed is often inexpensive and readily available.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a bedding system that is readily cleanable, without requiring removal of stuffing from the bed. The development of such a system would be a major technological breakthrough. It would also be advantageous to provide a pet bed system that is more readily acceptable for the intended animal.
In contrast to domestic manufacturers of beds for people, that provide reasonably conventional sizing, e.g. such as for twin/single; double/full, Queen, King, and California King size beds, there is no consistent standardization between manufacturers of pet beds.
Since pet beds are not available in standard sizes, and are often marketed and/or understood to be used for a limited time, owners will often throw away the entire bed once the bed is unacceptably soiled or damaged, resulting in a large volume and mass of discarded material that typically ends up in a landfill.
While replacement covers for pet beds are available, such as through Internet-based businesses, the cost is often as much or more than the cost of buying a new pet bed. As well, the lack of standard sizing in pet beds often results in replacement covers that don't fit well over the inner mattress element.
Since conventional dog beds are sold as non-standard complete units, the owner is typically forced to launder the soiled cover as soon as possible, which is inconvenient at best. If the pet is not required to be confined for the time the cover is being laundered, the pet owner/handler may at least have some time with which to clean and reinstall the cover. Often, such as during times of inclement weather, or at other times when the pet is required to be confined, there is an almost immediate need to provide a bed for the animal. Therefore, the time to clean the cover becomes a major inconvenience, and may cause anxiety for the owner/handler as well as the animal.
Conventional inner covers are typically comprised of inexpensive materials, and are prestuffed with a wide variety of materials, such as polyester filling, kapok, cotton wadding, foam rubber, or expanded polystyrene beads. Some inner covers are sealed or stitched shut, wherein there is no access to remove the stuffing. While some conventional inner covers may provide a zipper or other means by which the stuffing material was initially stuffed into the inner cover, the stuffing material is often not cleanable or serviceable.
It would therefore be further advantageous to provide a structure by which the internal stuffing is conveniently cleanable for the pet owner. The development of such a structure would constitute a significant technological advance.
In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a pet bed system that minimizes waste volume of that is attributable the pet bed and/or the pet owner, such as by providing a mechanism that encourages reuse or upcycling of other items belonging to the owner that are otherwise considered to be disposable. The development of such a system would help to address the ecological concerns of our planet.